Um segundo
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Foi apenas um segundo, mas valeu pelo resto das vidas deles…


**Um segundo**

Esta é a história de duas crianças…

Ela tem cabelos ruivos, olhos azuis brilhantes e sardas que lhe salpicam a cara…

Ele tem fios da cor do ouro, olhos cinzentos opacos e pele branca como pérola…

Ela pula, brinca e ri. Vive gritando aos sete mundos a palavra: Adoro-te! Adoro-te mamã… adoro-te papá… adoro-te maninho… adoro-te adoro-te adoro-te…

Ele passeia com ar delicado pelos jardins. Ele lê um livro. Ele nada diz nem nenhum sentimento demonstra.

Ela é forte e corajosa. Ela acredita no bem no mundo. Ela perde-se pelas historias de encantar que a mãe lhe contava. Tão doce, tão meiga…

Ele é silencioso e tem medo. Ele não gosta de falar das pessoas nem de confessar os seus medos. Ele sabe que histórias de encantar não existem… Tão distante, tão frio…

Ela tem tudo o que quer. Ela quer que todos sejam seus amigos, conquista todos com o seu sorriso e sabe que há sempre pessoas novas a conhecer.

Ele gosta do que é habitual. Ele gostaria de ter amigos e ele até os podia ter. Mas ele não os tem, porque tem medo de os perder…

Ela cresce e é a melhor aluna de Hogwarts… Ela estuda, ela lê, ela diverte-se. Ela é linda, ela tem todos os namorados que quer…

Ele cresce e é bom aluno. Ele não ambiciona ser o melhor em nada. Ele agora tem amigos. Não são muitos… mas são verdadeiros amigos!

Ela tornou-se uma Auror… ela é famosa e conhecida. Todos gostam dela e todos sabem que ela será chefe daqui a alguns anos. É como se ela transpirasse sucesso.

Ele tem um cargo importante no Ministério. Poucos sabem o seu nome, mas ele toma decisões importantes. Ele tem um ar rotineiro de quem vive por viver.

No baile de Natal do Ministério ela levava um vestido vermelho lindo, quase tão lindo como ela. Ela dançava e ela ria. Tão feliz, sempre tão feliz…

Ele estava lá ao fundo, no seu terno preto que em nada sobressaia. Lindo mas sem vontade de o mostrar. Ele falou, ele comeu. Sentou-se numa mesa… Tão sozinho, sempre sozinho…

Ela aproximou-se da sua mesa e sentou-se junto a ele. Olhou para o homem que ali estava e reconheceu-o da escola. Ele sempre fora calado mas ele era realmente lindo.

Ele observava-a e via como ela estava linda mas como no fundo parecia a mesma rapariga que ele conhecera na escola…

Ela esperou mais um pouco. Bebeu um pouco de champanhe e recuperou o fôlego da dança. Esperava que ele dissesse algo…

Ele queria dizer algo. Queria convidá-la para dançar. Afinal ela estava sozinha ao seu lado. Era uma antiga colega de escola… Ele pensou um segundo… mas nada fez!

Ela esperou e aborrecida levantou-se. Num segundo tivera vontade de ser ela a falar. Foi um segundo estúpido. Saiu dali e foi ter com o seu grupo de amigos.

Ele viu-a levantar-se e suspirou. Não faz mal…

E não… Esta história de nada valeu. E por mais que fizesse todo o sentido que Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy ficassem juntos algo não o quis. Alguns chamam-lhe destino, mas no fundo imaginar que eles poderiam ficar juntos não passava de uma história de encantar… E eu não digo que elas não existem.

Existem histórias de encantar, mas ninguém está disposto a ser o protagonista principal de uma delas. Porque mesmo que o final seja feliz, há muita dor até chegar até lá…

E um para o outro, eles eram impossíveis. Porque lutar por um possível amor, seria como atravessar um mar de chamas, e na realidade, nenhum deles se estava disposto a queimar.

Na realidade, Rose nunca foi uma princesa, nem Scorpius um príncipe. Eles apenas queriam ser os figurantes… Eles podiam ter sido mais felizes do que o normal… mas eles preferiram simplesmente ser algo… Algo simples, rotineiro, eles quiseram ser apenas alguém no meio da multidão. E não… não houve mais nada!

Não nasceu nenhum amor, nem vontade houve que acontecesse.

Ela passava e não via. E mesmo que visse, o que importava? Quem era ele? Quem era aquele homem? Ele começou por ser um colega de escola, depois um colega de trabalho, e então ele esteve a um segundo de ser a coisa mais importante da sua vida… Mas não é. Ele é apenas um homem… um entre tantos outros.

Ela passava e ele nada dizia. Por vezes não a via, outras via mas para ele nenhum interesse havia. Ela fora um colega, de escola e depois de trabalho, e depois houve aquele segundo, e então ela voltou a ser uma mulher. Apenas uma no meio de tantas outros.

Então passaram anos…

Ela passava por ele.

Ele passava por ela.

A idade distorcia as feições daqueles que não mais se conheciam.

Ela casou-se com outro.

Ele casou-se com outra.

Eles foram felizes. Mas nem eles imaginam como podiam ter sido mais…

Ela foi enterrada na campa nº1087.

Ele foi enterrado ao seu lado: campa nº1088

No entanto nada havia que os unisse, apenas tudo que os separava.

Curioso? Separados por um número, separados pelos feitios, pelas descrições, pela velhice, pela vida…

Mas na verdade a única coisa que os separou… foi aquele segundo.

Foi apenas um segundo, mas valeu pelo resto das suas vidas.


End file.
